kidssongsfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian Angel
Guardian Angel is the name of a song performed by Tyler James Williams, featuring Coco Jones. It is featured in the movie, Let It Shine, where it is performed by Truth (Tyler James Williams) and Roxanne (Coco Jones). It is featured on the album, Let It Shine. Lyrics Coco Jones: Hey, hey, hey.'' Tyler James Williams: They say I'm young, but my purpose is the inspiration of a nation. Innovation, 'til I change the talk into a conversation. I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting, healing all the hating that faking and the paper chasing. It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing and gain the admiration of an older generation. That's why I'm pacing back and forth, contemplating. Meditating how to use what I been tought as a postive force. Coco Jones: Oh, this is who I am. I wish you'd understand, it's time to set me free, my guardian angel. No, no matter what I do, I'm still a part of you. I hope you'll always be my guardian angel. (Yeah) Tyler James Williams: I wanna be the greatest int he world, not for the money or the fame or the girls, not for the car keys, jet skis, or the vacations to the West Indies. Tyler James Williams and Coco Jones: But simply 'cause I love it. Tyler James Williams: When I write I'm like a puppeteer. Pulling my strings, 'til the melody sings and the honesty makes me spread my wings. Calling me out was out your mind, send that thought back down your spine. I'm on the ground, it's all on the line, road sign says two ways at the same time. Most days I can't wait to rhyme, express my stress, elevate and shine. Progress, regret, each step's a climb, so I take that test and testify. Coco Jones: Oh, this is who I am. I wish you'd understand, it's time to set me free, my guardian angel. No, no matter what I do, I'm still a part of you. I hope you'll always be my guardian angel. Tyler James Williams: I feel so misunderstood, 'cause my intentions were good. If you could only see that poetry could hide in the 'hood. The passion and philosophy of possiblity. Every dream is in my reach, I find my freedom in this heat. Follow me now, on a whole new ground. I swallow no pride, I'll make you proud. All of my life I've kicked out loud, and we just preach to different crowds.' '''Coco Jones': Oh, this is who I am. I wish you'd understand, it's time to set me free, my guardian angel. Oh, this is who I am. I wish you'd understand, it's time to set me free, my guardian angel. No, no matter what I do, I'm still a part of you. I hope you'll always be my guardian angel. Music Video The music video features Tyler James Williams and Coco Jones singing in the streets, and both end up finding each other at a movie theater playing "Let It Shine". Trivia *The song makes reference of the famous movie trilogy, Star Wars, in Tyler's line "Meditating how to use what I been taught as a positive force", referencing the fictional "Force" in the movies. Category:Songs Category:Rap Category:Let It Shine Category:2012